pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
PEASE
}} PEASE''' Pippin Compatible Kit'' (or '''''PEase, short for Pippin Ease) is a CD-ROM-based shell which allows Pippin consoles to launch applications from a simplified alternative to the Macintosh Finder desktop. It resembles Apple Computer's own ''At Ease'' launcher.PARTYは楽しい! (Japanese, Shift JIS) by Harurira (はるリら), AsahiNet. 2000-06-09. Accessed 2019-02-03. Development PEASE was developed by Maki Enterprise, which referred to the project as "Tiny OS".Development History (Japanese), Maki Enterprise. 2007-10-22. Accessed 2019-02-03. A demo version was included on Pippin SDK CD DR1, which was released in Japan in May 1996.Le SDK DR1 de la Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-02-03. The demo was authored with Party by Maki Enterprise.Le SDK DR1 de la Pippin by Pierre Dandumont, YouTube. 2019-01-31.Party マルチメディア オーサリングツール (Japanese), Maki Enterprise. Archived 1997-04-28. Features PEASE is bundled with utility applications, such as an Appleshare server tool and a flash memory backup tool.Apple Bandai Pippin flash memory backup by Pierre Dandumont, YouTube. 2016-09-25. Printing from the Pippin is supported through a limited number of Apple printers.La liste de mes jeux Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2018-11-18. It supports saving data to a floppy disk or MO drive through a Pippin expansion dock.Un lecteur MO dans la Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2016-11-26. PEASE can also launch the Finder as an application (if the filetype of the latter is changed to APPL).Hacking the Pippin by Phil Beesley, Vintage Macintosh. 2007-10-22. Archived 2017-08-17 Games The following games are included on the CD-ROM: *''Gold Digger'' *''Gold Pusher'' (restricted shareware)PEASE (Japanese), PIP-TIPS. Archived 1999-10-04. *''Invaders!'' *''MacPipes 2.0.2'' *''Shatterball'' *''Tangram 3.2'' *''Tetris Plus'' Releases PEASE version 001 was the first to be released in 1996 as a standalone product for the Pippin.Les deux versions de Pease pour Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2018-08-20. On June 15, 1996, PEASE version 002 was bundled with Pippin Atmark consoles sold in Japan in a new lower-priced "Atmark body set".ピピン＠アットマーク店頭販売、単体販売開始!!, Bandai Digital Entertainment (Japanese). Archived 1997-10-25. It was nearly identical to the original release, except for the addition of a "Tablet Paint" (タブレツトペイント) HyperCard stack and support for the keyboard and tablet. In January and March 1997, PEASE was included on the Mac Bin CD-ROMs bundled with the Japanese edition of MacUser to allow Pippin consoles to navigate the disc contents.[https://www.journaldulapin.com/2018/05/20/lets-play-macuser/ Let’s Play Apple Pippin: MacUser] (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2018-05-20. Support for PEASE was discontinued on April 1, 1997, after the introduction of its successor PEASE Turbo.News Flash, Maki Enterprise. Archived 1997-04-13. ''PEASE Turbo'' PEASE Turbo (version 2001) is a substantial update from the original release of PEASE that shipped on November 30, 1996. However, it was not made available as an upgrade for existing users. It adds support for QuickTime audio and video media, and improves support for launching applications networking.PEASE Turbo FAQ, Maki Enterprise. Accessed 2017-04-16. It works with Pippin ROMs from rev. 1.0 to 1.3, but rev. 1.2 or later is required for MO drive support.PEASE Turbo Support Page, Maki Enterprise. Accessed 2017-04-16. Gallery PA PEASE 001 jewelcase+obi.png|Jewelcase cover with obi strip of standalone version PEASE001. PA PEASE 001 open jewelcase+disc+obi.jpg|Open jewelcase with disc and of standalone version PEASE001. PA PEASE 001 jewelcase back.jpg|Back of jewelcase of standalone version PEASE001. PA PEASE 002 jewelcase back.jpg|Back of jewelcase of bundled version PEASE002. PA_PEASE_Turbo.jpg|Jewelcase cover of PEASE Turbo (PEASE2001). Videos PEASE - Pippin flash memory backup|Demonstration of server and flash tools included with PEASE. Pippin games and PEASE (Portuguese)|Demonstration of some mini-games included with PEASE. Prince of Persia and Doom on Pippin|Running on a Pippin with the help of PEASE. Le SDK DR1 de la Pippin|Video of a demo version of PEASE included on Pippin SDK CD DR1. Let's Play Apple Pippin Pease|(with French commentary) Let's Play Apple Pippin Pease Turbo|(with French commentary) References See also *List of Macintosh titles compatible with Pippin *''Pippin Kickstart'' *Pippin Launch *''Pippin Navigator CD'' *''TV Works'' External links *[http://www.makie.com/ja/products/pippin/pippin.html PEASE Turbo for Pippin] at Maki Enterprise *[https://web.archive.org/web/19970102203113/http://www.channel.or.jp/ja/pease.htm PEase] at the Atmark Channel (archived 1997-01-01, 1999-08-26) *[https://www.journaldulapin.com/2018/08/05/pease-pippin/ Let’s Play Apple Pippin : Pease] (French) at Le Journal du Lapin (2018-08-05) *[https://www.journaldulapin.com/2018/09/02/draft-lest-play-pease-turbo/ Let’s Play Apple Pippin : Pease Turbo] (French) at Le Journal du Lapin (2018-09-02) Category:Bundled discs Category:Pippin Atmark titles Category:Pippin titles with floppy support Category:Pippin titles with printer support